bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
The Present
"The Present" is the forty-second episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on December 7, 2019, and is the eighteenth episode of the second season. Synopsis When Hiro finds a wrapped present in the closet, he assumes it's from Aunt Cass and takes it in order to figure out what it is. However, after a mix-up, the present becomes lost and Hiro enlists the Big Hero 6 team to track it down. Plot In a flashback to the previous Christmas, Tadashi shows Hiro a functional snow machine he built. The boys succeed in generating snow but the machine overloads, creating a mini avalanche inside the Lucky Cat Café which upsets Aunt Cass. In the present, Hiro and Baymax are helping set up Christmas decorations for Cass. While rummaging through the supplies, Hiro finds a present labeled for him and puts it in his backpack before heading to class. Baymax scans the package and sees it was from Tadashi, but Hiro asks him not to say who because he wants to figure out on his own first. At SFIT, Hiro joins up with Go Go, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon in the cafeteria. The team acknowledges that it is the first Christmas without Tadashi, and want to assure Hiro they are there for him. Hiro then heads to his last final with Professor Granville; Fred also takes off, both unwittingly taking the other's backpack. Hiro realizes he took Fred's backpack by mistake, but Granville confiscates his phone before he can text Fred about it. Hiro does manage to finish the final and turns it into Granville then he takes his phone back. Before leaving, Granville stops him to wish him a festive season, understanding that Hiro was having a difficult time, and gives Hiro a candy cane as a present. Hiro then calls Fred who is wrapping a present with Mini-Max. Fred checks Hiro's backpack but finds no present inside. After rushing over, Hiro asks Fred to retrace his steps. Fred recalls stopping at the comic store, so the four head to Richardson's Rare Comics. Richardson Mole reveals he stole the present while Fred was looking through Hiro's backpack. However, the present stuck to Globby on Richardson's way to pawn it. The gang visits Globby, and Globby confirms he saw the present; when he ran into Judy earlier, she dropped all the presents she was carrying, and Globby gave Hiro's present to Judy while helping her pick them up. At Krei Tech, Hiro, Baymax, and Fred see Alistair Krei and an irate Judy. Judy is desperate to get out of work, but Krei does not give her a break during Christmas because of Krei's bitterness over the holiday. Fred convinces Krei to let Judy out of work early by granting him a meeting with Santa Claus. Krei agrees, and he gets a visit from "Santa" (a disguised Baymax) which overjoys Krei. Krei also mentions that he saw Hiro's present but threw it away, and the trash has already been taken out. While searching the dump, the group finds the present; at that moment, Noodle Burger Boy bursts from underneath and takes off with the present on a Buddy Guard-driven sleigh. Hiro worries about telling Cass he lost the present, only for Baymax to reveal the present was not from Cass, but Tadashi. This hits Hiro hard, and after telling the rest of the team about it, they vow to help Hiro find the present. Baymax tracks Noodle Burger Boy to Steamer's lair. Once the team suits up, they bust in and find a Christmas party among villains Steamer, Mr. Sparkles, Supersonic Sue, and El Fuego. Before they clash, Steamer orders them into a truce over the spirit of the season. Big Hero 6 agrees and while looking around, Hiro asks Noodle Burger Boy for Tadashi's present, but Noodle Burger Boy puts it into the party's gift exchange. Hiro gets the present, but Mr. Sparkles swipes it from him. Furious over the trick, Honey initiates a fight with the villains, and the rest of Big Hero 6 joins in. The villains are soon incapacitated and the team successfully retrieves the present. After Hiro returns home, Cass sees Hiro with Tadashi's present. The two reminisce about Tadashi and elicits them to hug each other in comfort. After Cass goes downstairs, Hiro opens the present and finds it is the repaired snow machine. Hiro meets the team outside where he activates the machine to start the snow. The team, joined by Cass and Mochi, celebrate the snowfall as Honey takes a Christmas selfie of the moment. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Fred Supporting Cast *Aunt Cass *Mini-Max *Professor Granville *Richardson Mole *Globby *Felony Carl *Alistair Krei *Judy Villains *Mr. Sparkles *El Fuego *Supersonic Sue *Baron Von Steamer *Noodle Burger Boy *Buddy Guards Other *Mochi *Bluff Dunder *Tadashi Hamada (flashback) *Kentucky Kaiju (pictured; toy) *Heathcliff (mentioned) *Judy's nana (pictured) Songs *Globby Holiday Song! *Noodle Song Trivia *This is the first Christmas episode and the second holiday special; the first was the Halloween-themed "Obake Yashiki". *Alistair Krei is revealed to be 44 years old. *Throughout the episode, the team utilizes their enhanced abilities exclusive to their Ultra armors in spite of them wearing their regular armors. This suggests that they had their normal armors upgraded to accommodate the Ultra Armors' features. *There are several references to popular Christmas works: **Krei's storyline is a direct reference to A Christmas Carol. **Sue utters "All I want for Christmas is your two front teeth!". This alludes to the song "All I Want for Christmas Is You". **Go Go's taunt to Sue references the song "Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer", and the 2000 animated film of the same name. **Steamer spouts "Oh, Tannenbaum!", a reference to the song of the same name. *After snowing the villains, Honey Lemon asks, "Who wants to build a snowman?" This is most likely a reference to the song "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" from Frozen. *Most of the villains in this episode were jailed in the episodes they last appeared prior to this one, and they're not shown to be arrested again (only trapped by Big Hero 6 in a snowman and gelatinous decorations) but they have different fates: **Supersonic Sue and Baron Von Steamer were arrested in the episode "Supersonic Sue". In "The Present" both are out of jail, and at the beginning of "Fear Not", Sue is back in (though she soon breaks out), while it is later mentioned that Steamer is too. **El Fuego was arrested at the end of his debut episode, but unlike Sue and Steamer, his next appearance is outside jail in "Legacies" (although, ironically, he is captured by the police in it). **Mr. Sparkles was implied to be arrested at the end of "City of Monsters" and it's unknown what happens to him after this episode as he is physically absent for the rest of the season. **Noodle Burger Boy is the only villain who wasn't arrested at any time. Errors *In the episode, Baymax is able to use his scanner to locate Noodle Burger Boy. However, this should not be possible, since Noodle Burger Boy is inorganic. *There is a plot hole in this episode: at the end of "The Globby Within", Globby is considered a criminal and he morphs into other people to hide, while Big Hero 6 move into Frederickson Candy Co., making it their new base. The base appears in this episode, indicating that the events from it happen chronologically after "The Globby Within" and "Hardlight" (since the base starts being remodeled in that episode). Despite this, Globby is seen in public without any repercussions. Then, he appears later on in "Legacies", still hiding from the police in the same way. **It's also impossible for this episode to take place any time after Globby's name is cleared because that happens at the end of "Legacies", but Wasabi, Go Go and Honey Lemon also graduate from SFIT in that episode; yet they're still attending school during "The Present". Gallery The past.jpg Young Hiro and Tadashi.jpg The Present (1).png The Present (11).png Snow problem.jpg The Present (2).png The present.jpg Tadashi Christmas Stocking.jpg Hiro finds present.jpg The Present (8).png Scanning backpack.jpg SFIT Christmas.jpg Backpacks.jpg Concerned friends.jpg Here for you.jpg Granville's test.jpg Happy Holidays.jpg Kaiju toy in backpack.jpg Borrow a pencil.jpg Fred's stuff.jpg Hiro focused.jpg Chewing pencil.jpg All done.jpg Granville hug.jpg Spirit of the season.jpg Hiro calls Fred.jpg Fred big present.jpg Confounding.jpg The Present (10).png Stressful Holidays.jpg Dashing through the snow.jpg Looking for present.jpg Where should we look.jpg Excellent Deduction.jpg Looking in limo.jpg It is I.jpg Jingle all the way.jpg Slurping.jpg About a present.jpg The Present (5).png Captain Fancy signed copy.jpg Nuts.jpg Handshake.jpg Richardson christmas hat.jpg Globby and Richardson.jpg The Present (18).png Globby Carl stockings.jpg The Present (20).png Present search.jpg The Present (12).png Globby hits Judy.jpg Globpresents.jpg Globby returns presents.jpg Judy goo present.jpg Carl cookies.jpg The Present (6).png Krei-vings.jpg Next.jpg Judy works on Christmas.jpg Krei signs books.jpg Sad Krei.jpg If you met Santa.jpg The Present (13).png Krei excited.jpg Santamax.jpg Krei's Christmas Wish.jpg The Present (7).png Christmas Krei.jpg Go Home.jpg Disgusting Eggnog.jpg Cookbook present.jpg To the dump.jpg Jingle bells.jpg 100 match.jpg NBB steals present.jpg Hiro chasing Noodle Burger Boy.jpg The Present (15).png Love Tadashi.jpg Gasp.jpg Lost the present.jpg Wasabi and Baymax at base.jpg Located Noodle Burger Boy.jpg BH6Jinglebells.jpg Baymax sits on car.jpg BH6 at Steamer's lair.jpg Crashed into party.jpg Rude.jpg Chicken or fists.jpg No Fighting.jpg A time for peace.jpg Skip the fruit cake.jpg Baked brie.jpg Go Go hovers around.jpg NBB with present.jpg Play for it.jpg Fred Kreivings.jpg The Present (9).png The Present (16).png The Present (17).png Golly.jpg Fuego present.jpg Or else what.jpg Crunch.jpg NBB Fuego and Sue.jpg Fuego tree.jpg Sparkles steals present.jpg Wasabi steam gun.jpg Elf steamer.jpg All I want for Christmas.jpg Grandma got run over.jpg Sue Snowball.jpg Don't hurt me.jpg Honeyshoots.jpg It's an expression.jpg Pickle eyes.jpg Ketchup and pickles.jpg Hiro uses magnet.jpg Villain decorations.jpg Fred Baymax.jpg Recovered present.jpg Hiro cries.jpg Cass tear.jpg Cass in Hiro's room.jpg Snow Machine present.jpg TadashiTP.jpg TadashiTP2.jpg The Best Friends.png 41.3.jpg The Present (4).png The Present (14).png BH6 Christmas.jpg Richardson Christmas.jpg Globby and Carl Christmas.jpg Krei and Judy Christmas.jpg Villains Christmas.jpg Hamada Christmas.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes